This application claims the benefit of Patent Application No. EP 02 00 4147, filed Feb. 25, 2002.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering shaft coupling for an automotive vehicle in which serrated or splined male and female portions of the shaft coupling are locked together axially and resiliently biased by separate elements contained within the shaft coupling itself.
2. Disclosure Information
Automotive designers are continually faced with necessity of providing components which are easily assembled but which provide superior function as compared with earlier designs. Steering systems are no exception to this requirement. In the case of steering column shafts, an ideal shaft coupling provides for easy assembly within a crowded engine compartment, while functioning throughout the useful life of the vehicle without producing unwanted noise, vibration or harshness. EP 0 300 854 A (Renault) discloses an axially engageable steering coupling having a snap ring retainer but no axially biasing structure. The coupling of the '854 patent will thus be prone to unwanted vibration borne of unwanted axial movement. GB 2 270 054 A (General Motors) discloses a snap fit steering column connection having an external spring for axially biasing the joint. Because the biasing spring is mounted externally of the joint, the device of the '054 patent will require an additional retention ring and spring, both of which are subject to corrosion and loss of structural integrity because of their exterior mounting, and both of which present cost over and above that attendant the present inventive coupling.
The present steering system coupling solves the problems associated with prior art devices by providing a coupling which is both axially engageable without the need for special tools, but which also provides resilient axial biasing with a system which is not subject to corrosion damage.